This disclosure is in the field of plastic molded pallets.
Pallets are a commonly used structure that may support goods during transport while also allowing the goods to be lifted by a forklift, pallet jack, or other similar instrument. Pallets are commonly made from wood, but may also be made from other materials, such as plastic, metal, or concrete. In particular, plastic pallets may provide some advantages over other types of pallets. Plastic pallets are durable and have a long life span. They also may weigh less than a concrete or wooden pallet, reducing the cost of shipping. Additionally, plastic may be easier to clean or sterilize than a wooden or concrete pallet.
Because pallets are so widely used, they can represent a sizable expense in the shipping industry. Therefore it is beneficial to have a strong, durable pallet that is able to withstand the forces of the load that it is supporting as well as withstand forces from other objects such as a forklift or pallet jack without breaking.